Next Generation's Love
by Vampbaby
Summary: This takes place after Deep Darkepisode 22 Warning:Possible spoilers. This is definitely not what I particularly wanted to happen but the idea came to be and I had to share. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_**ATTENTION::: I do not own any of the recognizable characters, scenes, or plotlines. They are solely the creation of the great Tanya Huff, Lifetime television, and all of the Canadian production studios that helped to make Blood Ties a reality for all of us to enjoy. **_

_This is my first fanfic so please be gentle…I welcome any constructive criticism or positive feedback, but no flames!!!! _

**Next Generation's Love**

**Chapter 1**

Vicky couldn't remember how long she'd been lying there, crying, on Henry's living room floor. From the shadows around her she could tell the sun had risen, but she was too weak to even look up at the clock, as her grief had taken all the strength her small frame could muster. She knew that Coreen had left some time ago, going home to shower and sleep after a long, trying day where she had technically died at least once. She remembered Coreen's hand on her shoulder and whispered words of encouragement, saying it would all be okay, but it seemed like it had all happened years ago, rather than just in the past few hours. At one point during the night Vicky was suddenly filled with rage, flying to Henry's bedroom door and banging it as loud as she possibly could. She knew he could hear her but he refused to answer, refused to let her see the tears in his eyes because he knew that then, he would never be able to leave. So she had collapsed again, sobbing, only to wake up when the morning light snuck through the apartment's blinds. Her mind told her to get up before it set again, not to let Henry witness her weakness, but her body was too tired to move, too drained to fight. She closed her eyes and drifted off once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was seething, his mind going over last night's events over and over again. He'd been suspended from his job, the one he had dedicated his whole life to, as did his father, and his father before him. He was waiting to be permanently removed from the department, and all for what? He had walked away from Vicky, who he put everything on the line for. She had admitted wanted to be with him, but being too scared to let herself because of her ties to darkness, but then he heard the words that she spoke to Fitzroy, all but saying she loved him. He couldn't take it, in the heat of the moment he kissed her and left, claiming it was forever. She was the vampire's problem now. Without him she could leave with Fitzroy, and as much as he cringed at the fact, he was glad it was finally over. He couldn't deal with that world any longer, he refused to. Even if he had to start his life over, the least he could do for himself was go back to when things were simple, and feign ignorance of what he had come across. But no matter how much he hated Fitzroy, and how pissed he was at Vicky, he still felt the annoying urge to protect her, so he resolved to swing by Henry's apartment later that night to make sure he took good care of her for however long he could; maybe drop a few threats while he was still able to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Henry gulped in his first breath of the cold night's air, his sensitive nostrils were filled with so many different smells it made his throat convulse. He could smell the demon, Astaroth, and his essence mixed with those of Raymond's and Coreen's. He could still smell the lingered fear, anger, lust that filled his apartment. But the scent that overpowered them all belonged to Vicky, who had stayed in his living room far after he had died for the night, and from the smell of it, still inhabited his space. Her heartbeat was slow and steady, signaling that she was fast asleep. Henry quietly slipped out of bed, showered, and dressed, careful not to be too loud as to wake her up. He called Augustus, making arrangements for the move that would take place tonight, and the agency that would transfer his things to his new place the following evening. He slipped out of his room, placing a note next to Vicky, taking his last look at the woman he loved with all of his heart, but would never again see. With superhuman speed he kissed her gently on the forehead and, the next second, the door closed softly behind him. He spent an hour hunting before searching for Raymond- he would not leave while Vicky was still in danger, regardless. He couldn't remember much after he found him, the only image that stuck in his head was Raymond lying dead on the pavement, and Asteroths screams as he sent him back to hell. He had no idea how it could have been so easy, but he knew it had worked, his anger had assured it. Looking down at the priest he wished their had been someway to save his life, but Astaroth had made sure that wasn't possible, removing both his heart, and his brain, the latter of which would have been impossible to find. After his adventure he took the first plane to Vancouver. As he looked down one last time at the twinkling city he had lived in for nearly a hundred years, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart, missing only the one he had spent the last year fighting to love.

Henry caught sight of his own reflection in the window and, after quickly glancing around and listening intently to their heartbeats to assure his fellow passengers were indeed asleep, he silently prayed to himself that this would work, although it never had before. Whether because of his anguish or gained years of experience, this time it did.

"You will forget her," he muttered to his own face staring back at him, eyes black as night and fangs in sight. And he did, for a long time…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky was woken up by what felt like a breeze, but she knew it was Henry. She tried to speak but heard the door close before she could move. Still exhausted and weak she lifted herself onto her knees, vowing that she would wait for him until he returned later that night. That's when she saw the note. Picking it up she traced the curves of Henry's delicate, old-fashioned script that looked flawless compared to her rushed chicken-scratch. She smiled, thinking that maybe this was a good sign……and then she read his words.

Dear Vicky,

I imagine you spent the day here to talk to me and convince me to stay, however you must know that I have made my decision to leave and nothing, not even you, can change my mind. I offered you an escape Vicky, one that you so easily refused, and although it pains me to say it, I accept your decision. I just hope that you will respect mine and not come looking after me, as I will be gone in a few hours, having friends retrieve my things tomorrow. Trust me it is best for both of us. I plan to eliminate the threat before I leave, so know that you are safe. I wish you and Mike the best, and give my regards to Coreen. I will love you for eternity.

Forever yours,

Henry

Vicky's mind was spinning. He left, he really left her, and he was not coming back. Ever. For the best? Her and Mike? The words began to blur and it was all that she could do not to cry anymore. Instead, she screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike had just stepped out of the elevator onto Henry's floor when he heard the scream. There was no denying it was Vicky, and he heard more pain in her voice than he ever had before. He ran, afraid of what Fitzroy was doing, how could he have even tolerated the idea that Henry could take care of her? He screamed her name as he slammed into the door, shocked when it opened easily, having been left unlocked, to reveal Vicky sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes red and puffy staring at him, and expression void of emotion.

**Chapter Two**

"Vicky?" Mike spoke softly, somewhere between confusion and worry over her fragile state, trying to remember the last time she had looked so absolutely vulnerable, almost like a child. He waited for what felt like hours, and in actuality were only a few minutes, but still heard no response. She just continued to stay up at him, blankly. "Vicky" he tried again, and this time he got a response.

Vicky started to cry. Crying because of what the demon had done to her and her loved ones in the last 24 hours. Crying because of the arguments between her, Mike, and Henry. Crying because of the tears she saw in Henry's eyes when he asked her to come with him and she said no. Crying because Henry had left forever. Crying because suddenly Mike was here, after he swore never to come back, and she didn't know what else to do.

Mike couldn't watch Vicky like this, didn't know what to do or say, didn't know where Henry could possibly be. He spotted the tear-stained paper near her left and picked it up, read through it quickly, and realized that she had never picked Henry, that she had been abandoned by both of them, and he felt a tear trickle down his own cheek. She stayed because of him, that's what Henry had implied. He was both surprised and ashamed, and all he could do was sweep her into his arms and hold her close.

"Mike….Mike I……Mike I'm…….." Vicky tried to speak but couldn't seem to get the words out between her sobs. She wanted to apologize, convince him not to go. She couldn't be alone. She had pushed away two of her loves and now one was gone, for good, she couldn't let the other one slip through her fingers because of her stubbornness any longer. She didn't know that Mike understood it all with so little.

"Shhh……..Vicky it's okay. I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere ever again. Shhh……please don't cry, I love you Vick; I always have and I always will. Hey, remember when we were in the academy and I used to follow you like a lost puppy and you would have none of it, it didn't stop me then….. I would still follow you to the end of the earth Vicky Nelson. I won't ever leave you, I promise." Mike hoped she didn't hear the _not like Fitzroy did_ implied in the end, he couldn't help but let the hate he felt for the vampire affect his words, especially not after the pain he had obviously caused to Vicky. But in her state she couldn't hear subtleties. She just heard Mike's declaration and the tears suddenly ceased.

"Mike……….." she started but then said _to hell with words_ to herself. She looked up into his eyes, glistening with silent tears for her and grabbed him, pulling him closer, kissing him passionately. At first he didn't respond, and she began to panic. Wasn't this what he wanted? But a few seconds later he joined her, massaging her tongue with his.

When she kissed him, Mike wasn't sure if he should reciprocate the gesture. She was obviously upset and vulnerable. Mike wasn't the type to take advantage of women in situations like these; not like he had ever known one that was comparable, you know, with a Vampire love leaving and a Demon possessing assistants to take over the word and all. He started to pull back but then thought to himself, to hell with it! Vicky wouldn't do anything she didn't want, and it was just a kiss that he desperately wanted. He kissed back, but paused briefly to look at her. "Vicky…….are you sure……" Before he could finish his sentence she silenced him with her mouth, starting the whole thing all over again. Mike tasted the salt of her tears mixing with her saliva and felt the sudden urge to protect her all over again, to make her happy enough to forget her pain. He didn't realize that he had her in his arm and into the bedroom until he felt the cool, satin sheets underneath him. Both he and Vicky looked at the bed in which they were laying, Henry's bed, or what used to be his, and it felt a little tacky at first. But Vicky looked at Mike, pleadingly, and he knew that this was something they both needed, that they both had wanted for over a year. He pulled her to him and found her mouth, kissing her as hard as he could. She kissed back harder still. One by one clothes came off until they were naked and intertwined, limb for limb. Mike began to kiss her, first on the neck, then clavicle, then breast. He teased her nipples with his tongue, taking them in briefly and then letting them go. Vicky's body shook with desire. Mike moved down further still, kissing and nibbling until he found what he was looking for. Vicky moaned deeply and then, never the one to stay submissive for long, her passion gave her strength. When he was finished she rolled him over onto his back, kissed him roughly, and led him inside of her. She moved onto of him, rocking her hips harder and faster each time, not wanted to wait any longer. Mike gasped, both at her beauty, which seemed to grow with age, and lust for her. It had been so long since he saw her like this, and he was in ecstasy. When they both finally released Vicky lay on top of him for a second, before rolling over onto her back next to him. He took her into his arms and they lay there together for a long time before either finally spoke.

"I guess we'd better wash these sheets before his majesty picks them up," Mike said, scowling. After he spoke the words he instantly wanted to take them back, his eyes widening apologetically. He didn't want to remind her and push her back into depression yet again. However a second later he heard Vicky giggle.

"I guess so," Vicky said playfully, snuggling up deeper into Mike, who let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 months later, Mike and Vicky welcomed a child into a word that seemed to be getting better day by day. Since the night when they first made love after Henry's departure, Mike had been accepted back into the precinct as a direct result of his lead breaking the kidnapping case. All charges and accusations pitted against him were dropped, although he spent his first few months on probation. Coreen had put the incident with Astaroth, who had not bothered them since, behind her, more determined than ever to find her place in the supernatural. Vicky refused to take "strange cases," especially after she discovered that she was pregnant, but surprisingly very few came to her anyway. The tattoos on her arm seemed to disappear more and more until they resembled an impression, rather than anything identifiable. Vicky and Mike were planning a wedding, as Vicky refused to walk down the aisle with a baby bump (she could hear her mother now…..). Elizabeth Mary Nelson-Celluci (Vicky refused to give up her surname and wanted her child to carry it on, her stubbornness refused to change) was named after Henry's mother, Elizabeth Blout, and his first wife, Mary Howard, and oddly enough Mike had no disagreements. As he stared down at this beautiful angel in his arms he thanked the vampire, for without him stepping aside (or his bed/apartment for that matter) she would never have been at all.

Authors Note

The story will continue, don't fear. As soon as my job (and my cold) allows me to the next chapter will be up, I promise. Thanks for all the great reviews! More please :-D.


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Blood Ties belongs to Tanya Huff, Lifetime, Insight, etc. All characters except for those created specifically by me are not mine. No monetary gain or infringement intended! **

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working way too much this week. Here's the next chapter, if you don't make the connection right away, don't worry, it will all be made clear soon enough! I hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming! _

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Liz muttered under her breath as she fumbled in her cluttered purse for her keys, listening to the phone ring incessantly behind the door.

After what seemed like the longest shift she had ever had in her entire life at the publishing firm, as a direct result of her secretary's incompetence with keeping organized, proceeded by climbing the forty steps up to her apartment, as the elevator was, once again, broken, she was in no mood for conversations. Especially since there was only one person who would even think of calling her this late, considering that she had to be up in 6 hours for work again. Groaning under her breath, Liz pushed opened her door and ran to the phone, took a deep breath, and brought it to her ears.

"Liz, what took so long to answer the phone? Is everything alright," her mother practically screeched in her ear. She sighed, this was not going to be a short conversation.

"Mom, everything is fine! I literally just walked through the door. I got held up at work, you know how it is." Her mom had her own successful business, so she couldn't blame her daughter for being ambitious.

"I know honey," Liz heard a pause on the other line and waiting for what she knew was coming, "but I haven't heard from you in almost a week and I know how tough things must be for you right now. I know Eddie really hurt you and I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Liz rolled her eyes and silently cursed to herself. Her mother could just be so aggravating sometimes. "Mom, I'm fine, really. And the only stupid thing I'm doing is overworking my self. Promise."

"Okay, but just keep in mind that, had you listened to your father and I in the first place……………….."

The conversation lasted for another half an hour. Basically consisting of hidden I-told-you-sos and lectures on her decisions over the past four years. By the time her mother started on her recent choice to move to an entirely new country (never mind they were connected!) Liz was yawning enough to know that if she didn't cut her off soon, she'd be completely nonfunctional the next morning.

"Mom, I have to go, it's really late and I have to be up at 7. Yes, mom, I know, I will. Give dad my love. Goodnight."

Liz hung up the phone with a sigh, having been reminded in the past hour of the things she'd been trying to forget about for days. Throwing on the pajamas still hanging over her chair she slid under the sheets, hoping that sleep would claim her so that she could stop thinking. It didn't work. She kept thinking about her husband.

Liz and Edward had been high schools sweethearts. Swept up in a whirlwind romance, Liz believed they would last forever. So, naturally, when he proposed to her after graduation, she said yes without a second thought. Her parents were less than thrilled, to say the least, although Edwards were absolutely furious. They refused to help them finance the wedding in any way, so it had to be postponed until they could raise enough funds for it to be "perfect". Two years into college, they had tied the not. And now, two years later, they were getting a divorce. Eddie couldn't understand her desire to pursue a career, he just wanted to settle down and start a family. Liz felt she was way too young, and was upset that the romance had slowly turned into a rut. She felt they had been grown apart and Eddie proved that when she came home early one night to find him in bed with her best friend. Needless to say, Liz furiously filed for divorce and Eddie was more than happy to agree, although he refused to make it easy. She left Toronto soon afterwards and crossed the border into New York City, determined to start over. She succeeded in landing a job in a small publishing company in downtown Manhattan, made new friends, and even went on a few unsuccessful dates. She had almost put it all behind her, until she received the letter in the mail finalizing the divorce. She'd thrown herself into her work nonstop for days now, but leave it to her mother to bring the issue back up in the light.

Nearly asleep at last, Liz made a vow to herself that Friday she was really going to enter the dating scene again, and forget about Edward Michaels.

She drifted off just as a tear silently fell down her face.


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liz (I wish I could own Kyle!)**

_**Author's Note: Hey, since I took so long in getting another chapter up I figured I'd give you all a treat by putting up the next one right after, as I got struck with the urge to write. Sorry if any part of it is confusing, it is 2 in the morning :-D. Please review! I'm holding the next part hostage until I get at least 10!**_

Liz checked the clock for the millionth time today and smiled. It was officially time for her to leave work. Double checking that she had all her files safely in her briefcase, she threw on her sweater, flipped the light switch, and closed her door.

"Night Manda, let me know if Dylan calls about his book signing 'kay? I'm free all tomorrow." She left out the 'don't bother me tonight, tonight there will be all play and no work,' figuring the other woman heard the implications. Hopefully, she thought to herself, you never know with this one. She sighed as she stepped into the elevator, contemplating whether or not to go back and clarify herself, but then decided against it, pushing the button and zipping up her coat. "She could leave a message….or I could just ignore her," she muttered under her breath, smirking.

After sitting in traffic for an hour and beginning to feel cranky, Liz literally had to force herself to keep her promise. "Tonight is your night to forget Edward and do something spontaneous for a change, so deal with it," she said through clenched teeth to her own reflection. Giving herself an hour before the club opened, she jumped into the shower and began primping. She chose a barely there short black leather miniskirt and a backless red halter to show off her curves, pairing it with dangerously high heels to lengthen her toned legs, which she had been told many times were one of her best features. She curled her hair softly at the tips to have it fall sensually against the bare skin of her back, and put just enough make-up to seem alluring but not overly desperate. Satisfied with the reflection staring back from the mirror, she gathered her keys and set off for Midnight, the hottest new club in town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry had spent the last twenty years in Vancouver, but it just never felt like home to him. He always felt like there was something missing from his life, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He became bored with the life he had grown used to, having no real connections outside of his hunger. He felt like all he seemed to do was play with his food lately; someone had often mocked him of doing just that back in Toronto, but for the life of him he couldn't remember who. It drove him mad trying to figure out why he felt like he was missing a huge chunk of his memory, always thinking of something but losing its origins, like having a word stuck on the tip of your tongue waiting to be sounded out. He began to wonder if maybe the city just wasn't exciting enough for him, that maybe a change of scenery would do him good, so he had called Augustus a few days later. Fortunately, there was a recent vacancy available in NYC, a place which he had visited many times and dreamt of one day settling down in. Without hesitation, Henry made all the arrangements and a week later, was sitting in a posh penthouse in the Upper East Side, contemplating what he should do that night. It was Friday, there would be plenty of people out dancing at the clubs, trying to meet "the one" or just looking for a good time. Henry smiled, I can give them the latter. A club it is then. He heard of this great little place in the Village, Midnight, and he had wanted to go there ever since. As his smile turned into a frown he wondered to himself, thinking about his former observation, but will I ever find "the one" for me. Somewhere in the recesses of his brain he asked himself, why do I feel like I already have?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz was beginning to get bored with this whole club scene, wondering why she had decided this was a good idea in the first place. She sighed, thinking about how long it had been since she'd been single in one of these. She always thought that single girls have an endless supply of handsome, available guys fawning over them at all times, but unfortunately reality was much less appealing. So far the only guys that approached her were drunk beyond salvation, short and balding, or focused too much on her rack to listen to what she had to say. She sighed, shifting in her seat. Oh, of course, how could she forget, there was that one gay guy who asked her to marry his Italian boyfriend so that he could get his Green Card. Yeah, this has been productive. Looking at her watch, which read 1:30, Liz thought to herself that maybe she should just call it a night. Shuffling in her purse for her car keys, she was suddenly brought to a halt when he stepped in.

Although he looked to be an inch or two shorter than her in her heels, there was a presence around him that had everyone in the room stop and stare. He wore simple black slacks with a red silk shirt and a silver cross hung around his neck, but no man had ever looked better to her in anything else. His light brown hair fell to his shoulder in soft waves, just calling to be touched, and his smile………..his smile sent shivers up her spine, threatening to throw her into an orgasm from across the room. When he walked he made it clear that he felt entitled to whomever and whatever he wished, but never in a haughty way. He had an air of royalty around him, although that was ridiculous, and Liz just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. After what seemed like hours, he caught her gaze, smiling seductively and moving to approach her. For a while, she forgot to breathe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Henry walked into the club, he felt all eyes turn to him without hesitation. He smiled, never getting tired of the royal treatment, regardless of how many times it had been given. He surveyed the room, studying the woman and deciding who he would approach tonight. A pair of ocean blue eyes caught his and held it. There was something about the woman's stare, the position of her body, her blood that called to him. Some part of her seemed almost familiar, impossible to refuse. He gave her his best seductive look and sauntered over to where she stood, letting his presence be felt as much as he could allow without suspicion and held out his hand, bowing. "May I?" he asked her, gesturing towards the dance floor.

Liz looked at this Greek God standing before her and felt her brain turn to mush. She couldn't trust her words at this point, so all she could manage was a simple nod. He led her out into the middle of the dance floor as soon as the song changed. A salsa beat filled the room and he smiled widely. She reciprocated his reaction, having been enrolled in salsa classes during college as an extracurricular activity, and having found herself quite capable of capturing the essence of the dance. As they began to move, he slipped his arms around her waist and they seemed to be the only two people in the room. The dance floor expanded around them as they moved to beat, and as her caressed her skin during the steps she felt her whole body light on fire. The salsa song was replaced with reggae, and as their bodies intertwined she felt her desire rise within her. Every touch, every look was sending her over the top, filling her loins with such a burning desire she almost couldn't take it. They danced on, through ballads, techno, more reggae. Not once did they stop to rest, Liz felt like she could go on forever. Finally, after two hours together, he whispered in her ear, beckoning her to leave with him. Although her mind told her it was a bad idea, that she should just exchange numbers and get to know him better, her body and her heart won out, as he lead her to the door.

Henry had suggesting leaving to this woman to feed, but every moment he spent with her made him more and more sure he had to have her in every way possible. As they walked through the club doors he pulled her into a corner and pulled her passionately to him, kissing her as hard as he could without inflicting pain. Liz hesitated momentarily, and then pushed him towards to wall of the nearest building, massaging his tongue with hers while running her fingers all over his body. Henry moaned into her mouth as her hands reached lower, lower, lower, sliding under his jeans and into his boxers until he felt her warm hands on his aching skin. He pulled away, motioning her to his car after seeing her disappointed face, which lit up again once more. All throughout the drive she kept touched him, fondling whatever she could get his hands on, and had it not been for his Vampire control and agility, there would have crashed more than once. Stepping into the elevator for his building, he took her mouth in his once again and pulled her as close as she would go. When they arrived at his floor he made his way to his apartments, pulled the keys out of his pocket, fumbling madly, and opened the door, all while still kissing her. Liz didn't wait for him to close the door, she pulled away and walked seductively to the bedroom, and he almost forgot what he had been doing. As he walked into his bedroom, Henry could barely control his feral desire. Neither could Liz. She had never done anything remotely like this in her entire life, completely disapproved of one-night stands or random hook-ups, but there was nothing that could convince her to stop. Reason had fled completely. Momentarily her eyes lit up, realizing something. "Oh" she exclaimed, stopping Henry's mouth in its track to hers, what's your name? "Henry," he said, waiting briefly for her to say "Okay, mine's Liz," and then they dove back into each other.

Liz, having had quite a few drinks, had trouble unbuttoning Henry's silk blouse at first, but without a word he ripped it open for her, not wanting to wait. He lifted her halter over her head and, with a skill perfected over the years, quickly snapped off her bra. His kisses began on her neck, hearing the pulse beating rapidly under the skin, and traced down to each perfectly rounded breast, shaking with anticipation. He cupped them both in his hands, taking a moment to kiss each gently and moved down, kissing her stomach, and reaching for her skirt. Unzipping it slowly with his teeth, teasing her with his tongue as he moved, he finally pulled it down her thighs and over her boots, which he slipped off without hesitation. She reached for his own jeans and he let her unbutton them, pulled his boxers down with them. Liz gasped when she saw his excitement for her, doubting that she had ever been that blessed with anyone before, especially Edward, and Henry smirked, pulling her onto the bed. With one hand he slipped off her panties and threw it on the floor, while using the other to explore her body. He felt her core, wet and ready, massaging it gently while she rubbed up against him, encouraging more. Usually one for foreplay, he couldn't seem to wait any longer. He layed her against the red satin sheets and kissed her once again while thrusting his length deep inside her. He felt her moan in the kiss and could feel her blood moving faster. Her hips rocked with his, meeting him thrust for thrust, until he could feel her walls rippling around him. He let the beast come out, fangs extending and eyes turning to black, in order to give her the most pleasurable experience. As he fed from her he tasted the beginnings of an orgasm. Liz took a handful of sheets as she screamed his name, "Ohhhhh Henry." They both finished together, and as Henry rolled over to look at her, Liz was barely catching her breath. "Mmmm, thank you," she whispered, breathless, "I really needed that." "Me too," Henry sighed into her ear, trying to figure out why she tasted so……………familiar.


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about being MIA, I've had a rough week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise my next one will be better if you don't. Please please please review! It's much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liz and Laurel and their thoughts. Sadly, I do not own Henry. **

Liz couldn't help but smile absently, her imagination taking over while she sat, unproductive, at her desk at work. Her daydreams always led her to one of two things, memories of nights spent with Henry, or fantasies of what their next encounter would be like. One things for certain, nothing that she could come up with ever prepared her for the surprises that man had stored up his sleeve……..or the animal-like lust that he let loose in himself, and invoked in her as well, when they were at their most intimate. Giggling to herself while subconsciously rubbing the marks on her neck, she thought of Henry's intense fetish with the sensitive skin just above the artery, which seemed to have more nerve endings than any other area of her body, as it sent her soaring over into an orgasm every time he tended to it. She swore he got carried away sometimes with the nibbling, there had been moments soon after sex where she had seen what appeared to be minor teeth marks, but she never really minded. He satisfied her in a way no one else ever could, and just thinking of him made her heart speed up. He was her dirty little secret. Raising a single golden eyebrow, she thought to herself…..well, maybe not so little, a smirk fighting its way across her mouth.

"HELLO? Earth to Liz! This is your commander speaking!" Liz was suddenly torn from her thoughts by her co-worker, and closest friend since moving to the city, Laurel Martin.

Laurel had been sitting there for a while just watching the emotions play out on her friend's face. She had a feeling that there was someone new in Liz's life, and from the looks of it, they were definitely male, but Liz had yet to either confirm or deny her hunches. When it came down to it, although Liz knew her inside and out, as Laurel never quite knew when to shut up, she wasn't ready to confide in her just yet. Laurel knew a little about her past with Edward, and that was enough to realize that trust was a hard concept to give once it had been shattered by another. She'd also spoken to her mother quite a few times when Liz had wandered outside the office, or just pretended to in order to avoid the questioning that inevitably came with having two former cops as parents. Needless to say, Laurel could tell that Mrs. Nelson-Celluci was a very independent and self-sufficient woman, to say the least, and Liz undoubtedly had more of her mother in her than she wished to admit. Still, she wished she knew what had Liz so completely dazed, acting like a school-girl obsessed with the prom king, as she had never seen her quite so……..different.

"Oh, I'm sorry Laurel, I was…….off somewhere, I guess. What did you say?"

"I said," Laurel said, stressing the last word for effect, "that the boss wanted to know whether or not Jack Hemlock's rough copy came in yet? He's bitchin' to the secretary about having been waiting on a response for a week, but we don't have it on file of ever receiving it in the first place. And since you're his editor, and well, he has the extreme hots for you and basically does whatever you say, " Laurel batted her eyelashes once and narrowly avoided a flying box of tissues, then continued on without missing a beat, "we thought you could talk him down from his madness or else pull his manuscript out of your ass."

Liz rolled her eyes before responding, clearly preparing herself for some major client ass-kissing. "I haven't the faintest idea where his writing is Laur, if I had seen it we both know it would have been done by now!" Waiting for a brief nod in agreement from her friend she sighed, pulling the phone closer…….. "Fine, what line is he holding on."

Laurel smiled innocently, knowing that Liz wouldn't disappoint. "He's on five, patiently awaiting hearing your angelic voice to soothe his angry soul." Then she darted around the corner before a pack of post-it's collided with the wall where she'd previously been standing.

Liz picked up line five and used the gifts her sex was blessed, or cursed with, sometimes she couldn't decide which, to calm down her client and convince him to resend his manuscript until their unreliable postal service got their fat heads out of their asses. Meanwhile, visions of Henry played around her head. She knew she was falling, falling bad, but she couldn't help it. Ever since the first night they'd made love, and she did, in fact, feel it only fitting to call it that, she'd known that something was different about him. That his presence in her life would have an earth shattering impact on her future; good or bad. At this point, she didn't know which, but neither did she care. She was along for the ride. She snorted to herself……….when did her mind get so dirty!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry gazed down at the vision of beauty at his side. In her sleep, she seemed doll-like, without imperfections. Her ivory skin glistening with sweat from the night of passion they had just endured, her hair flowing around her head like a halo of the saints, lips naturally the color of blood. Blood. Her blood pulses in her veins, as it did in his, a constant for weeks in a life that, for so long, had been filled with uncertainties. It's familiarity was still something that irked him consistently, but when she was there, laying at his side, it could be easily ignored. Never had such a creature capture him in such a way, so completely. There was something about her that begged Henry Fitzroy, the man, the Prince, to confide in her his deepest of secrets; of Henry Fitzroy, the Vampire. Somehow, he knew he could trust her. He didn't know why, but his instincts had rarely failed him in the past…….the past…….he frowned, shrugging away the fuzzy feelings of a memory. He would tell her………..tomorrow night. As she stirred, he realized it must be getting late. He had never asked her, never persuaded her, but somehow, she always left him before dawn. Letting any woman sleep in his bed was a major occurrence, and had been completely unrealized the first time, but since then he had found her predictability to be infallible. Every morning, exactly an hour before the sun rose in the east, she would kiss him goodnight and leave him for the day. And he would watch her go with a tightness in a chest for no reason at all. She will come back, he told himself, and she always did. As he heard heartbeat speed up, indicating that she was fully awake, he told himself, once more as if to convince himself, 'tomorrow.'


	5. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing but my original characters. No copyright infringement intended. There is no monetary gain. I am just a poor college student trying to entertain. **_

_A/N Not sure if I like this chapter, review and let me know. _

As Liz plopped down onto her couch cradling a gallon of ice cream in her arms, she let out a huge yawn. Having taken a long, hot shower, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in front of the TV and watch mind-numbing chick flicks for the rest of the night. She was in no mood to go out or be bothered, and she felt ready to snap at anyone who dared to try and make her. Nonetheless, she caught her answering machine flashing red out of the corner of her eye and, having placed the ice cream on her coffee table while giving the phone an evil glare, she walked over to her countertop and hit play.

"Liz. It's Henry. I know it's a little last minute, and I'm not sure if you're even home from work yet, but I'd love to have you over tonight. There's something I'd like to talk to you about; it's important and can't wait. I'll cook dinner, Italian, your favorite. I'll tell the doorman to expect you around 8. Oh, it's about 6 now. Give me a call if you can't make it. Hope to see you soon."

As the message played out, Liz's face held more confusion and concern than excitement for the date. Although she loved being with Henry, their relationship was……..complicated, to say the least. They'd never been on an actual date. In fact, the only time the two of them were out together at all was the night they had met. Usually, she just stopped by his place after work at nights whenever she felt like it and they……well they stayed in. He'd never been to her apartment, and certainly neither one of them had ever called to make plans in advance. Sure, she thought they were getting more serious, but her mind had never reached farther than the current booty call, which is the most accurate way to describe their usual "dates". The fact that Henry had called to make plans, was cooking for her (she didn't even know he could cook!), and had something important to tell her was a little scary. He sounded……..scared. Liz frowned, somehow feeling that the adjective was mismatched with its noun. She'd never imagined Henry being afraid of anything. She on the other hand, was terrified. This could only mean one of two things……either Henry was about to break it off, or he was about to make things more serious. I'd prefer the former, Liz thought to herself; after all, she was her mother's daughter and things were more serious than she'd like to begin with at the moment.

While sticking the carton of ice cream in the fridge, after having left a spoon sized dent in the surface, Liz thought to herself, he's not the only one with news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry caught himself pacing the apartment for the hundredth time that night. Liz had called to let him know she was on her way over, and that she had news as well, but all Henry heard was his own heart pounding in his ears. Which is impossible, he told himself, I'm just being paranoid. However, Henry couldn't shake this fear that nagged him to keep quiet, begged him not to reveal his nature to this mortal. But his heart won over, desiring her to know him completely, giving him the strength for this confession. It just wasn't strong enough to put aside five centuries of experience and as many years of heartache. This time is different, he vowed, something in him knew it would be. Over four centuries of life and a dozen lifetimes, this was only the fifth time he would confide in a lover, without external obstacles threatening to reveal what he was, or moments of fate that made it impossible to hide behind his masks. Henry was scared, terrified, and as a prince, no as a Vampire, he was not used to this kind of fear or self-doubt. He didn't like it, not one bit.

When he heard the knock, Henry practically flew to the door. Composing himself to look a little less eager than he felt, he turned the handle to open it and caught sight of the woman he loved. She looked positively angelic, her dark hair falling across her shoulders in waves, her dangerously low-cut and extremely short white satin dress sashaying with every subtle movement. Her red lips curved into a seductive smile, with the slightest hint of innocence left behind it. It took everything he had to control the tidal wave of desire that threatened to overwhelm him. His body screamed to take her there, in his entrance hall, but his mind fought back, it's intent clearly set on the purpose of the evening. Taking her arm in his he walked her towards the dining room.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight," he whispered softly in her ear, pleased with the shiver he felt radiate down her body.

"Well, I wanted to impress you, as this is our first official date," she said nonchalantly, though he distinctly heard her heart begin to race, and her arousal heighten.

"You did at that," he replied, seating her at the table and disappearing into the kitchen for a bottle of wine. "And now it's my turn to woo you with my culinary skills," he smiled playfully.

"Why Henry, I had no idea I was still being wooed," Liz smirked, then continued, "seeing as you pretty much had me from the moment you caught my eye in the club."

"I'm glad to hear that," Henry said, wrapping his arms around her, "but wooing doesn't end until I have all of you, and you have all of me in return." He removed his hands and stepped towards the kitchen, returning a moment later with two ornately decorated plates filled with pasta and chicken in a crème sauce.

Despite the delicious aroma that filled the apartment and made her mouth water with anticipation, Liz suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, and had to force herself to take breaths in. This was definitely not a break-up date, this was a let's-get-more-serious-and-move-in-together kind of date. Her instinct told her to run, to make up some work-related excuse and jet out of there as fast as her heeled legs could take her, but curiosity won over. So she stayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner dragged on for Henry in a way time never had before. He managed to swallow a handful of food, useless and tasteless as it was to him, just to create the façade he had become so used to displaying around Liz, while simultaneously watching her as discretely as possible. He could tell from her nervous chatter and racing heart that she was as nervous as he was. He wished she wasn't, he didn't mean to make her wait or fear his secret, he just didn't want to rush it being told. Finally, as she finished her meal and all of their dishes had been removed to the sink, he told himself the time had come, leading her to the couch. Strings tugged at his heart, hoping that this didn't end badly. Meanwhile, Liz sat next to him, confusion and concern clearly showing on her face.

"Henry, what is it? You look like you're about to faint. You're as pale as a ghost!"

"Or a Vampire." Way to go Henry, he thought as the words slipped out, that was not how you'd been planning to start the conversation. Liz looked more confused than ever. "What?" she asked.

Henry took a deep breath, although he didn't need the air. "Liz, there's something I want to tell you. I'm……I'm a……..I'm a Vampire." At first Henry could do nothing more than stare at the floor, then, after a few moments, he finally gained enough courage to look at Liz's face, to search for her response. There was no fear, no mocking, no disbelief. Henry was about to ask her what she was thinking when she finally opened her mouth. "And?"

Now it was Henry's turn to look confused. "And?" he repeated. "That's all you have to say." He was beginning to mutter to himself while turning the conversation over again in his head, trying to figure out if she had misunderstood him. "I just told you I'm a blood-sucking creature of the night and all you have to say is AND?" Henry's disbelief was clear in every word, and Liz simply sighed and began to play with a golden curl. "Tell me from the beginning, who you were and how you came to be one if you'd like, I know I'd love to hear it," she said gently.

Henry was dumbstruck. Here was this amazing, beautiful, strong-willed, intelligent woman sitting here with him discussing his vampirism like it was a religion. Calm, interested, listening. "So you believe me?"

"Of course I do Henry," Liz frowned, wondering why he would even ask such a thing.

"Why?" was all Henry could say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback-15 years, Liz was 8**_

Vicky and Mike lay cuddling on the coach, both falling asleep, as the television provided background noise, if not a soothing lullaby for those living in a city which never quite sleeps. They are jolted out of their relaxation when they hear a scream coming from their daughters room, both being fully aware of the dangers that lurk in the night, human or not, and neither one of them waiting for the other to move first. Vicky reached her daughter's bedside quicker, scooping her into her arms after scanning the room and murmuring soothing words while stroking her hair. "Shhhhh, Liz, it's okay, it's just a dream, just a bad dream." Liz wimpered into her mothers shirt while her father watched from the door, marveling in the fact that this was his family, his wife, his daughter, and laughing at himself for thinking that the boogeyman would haunt his home.

"Mommy," Liz cried through her tears, "he was trying to bite me, Mommy, he wanted to eat me!" Liz exclaimed, causing both parents to throw worried glances towards each other before turning their attention back to their daughter.

"Who did honey?" Vicky asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The Vampire from the movie! Kimmy said they're real, and they drink people's blood and eat them up. That they're bad and take away little children. It was ugly mommy. Don't let it eat me!" Liz buried herself in her mothers arms and cried, scared to death. Both parents let out a sigh of relief, before Vicky's face turned into a scowl.

"Remind me to talk to Kimmy's parents. I told her that you shouldn't be watching those movies, you're too young and they only lead to nightmares! Sweetie, do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes," Liz sniffed, wiping her eyes with her pajama sleeves, "Tell me! I'm good at keeping secrets."

Vicky smiled, "I know sweetie, that's why I'm going to tell you." Vicky was about to start when Mike cleared his throat.

"Vick, I don't know if it's such a good idea to………." Vicky waved her hand cutting him off.

"It's okay Mike, really."

"Daddy!!! Shhhh I wanna know."

Mike put his hands up in defeat, muttering fine, and walking towards the living room while Vicky continued.

"Vampires are real. Mommy and Daddy knew one once. But they're not scary, and they don't eat you unless you're a bad person and you hurt people," Vicky started.

"Like the ones Daddy catches," Liz asked, looking adorably inquisitive.

"Yes, honey," Vicky laughed, "Just like them. And usually they are very pretty, or handsome, and they are just like us, except they eat a different type of food, kind of like vegetarians." Vicky wondered if she should tell her daughter about Henry in general, but decided against it. She did want to add one thing though. "In fact, if it weren't for our friend, the Vampire, Mommy and Daddy might not have gotten married, and you, little princess, wouldn't have been here asking all these questions."

"Oh, I guess they're good then huh Mommy, cuz I'm here and you love me, right." Liz smiled, nearly melting her mom's heart in two.

"Right, pumpkin. Now go to bed, it is way past your bedtime." Vicky gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and turned off the lights. Before the door could shut, she heard Liz say, "Love you Mommy, Love you Daddy, Love you Vampire." Vicky smiled, wondering what in the world she was going to do with her little munchkin in a couple of years when she didn't have all the answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz and Henry spent a good two hours discussing their histories. Liz was astonished by everything Henry had been through and seen. In turn, Henry admired her parent's, and her, open mind, and wondered what Vampire they had been referring to. He had lived in Toronto once, but knew nothing of who had moved there after him. It was very possible the Vampire she discussed was still there with her family, unnoticed by her. Henry's trust in Liz was incomparable to any gift she had ever before received. To her, this secret was better than an 'I love you,' and she just couldn't seem to stop asking questions, but in a good way. Liz's acceptance of who and what he was caused Henry to be more elated than he had in years. He felt like anything was possible, like he was invincible.

Suddenly Liz's eyes went wide as a realization unknown to him struck her. "Henry," she spoke his name questioningly, "can Vampires have children?"

"Not in the traditional sense, no," Henry said, staring out over the city. "But when you turn someone they can feel like your child until the territorial issues sink it." He sighed. There were times he missed not being able to be a father. In his mortal life it was a phase he had looked forward to immensely.

Liz heard the hesitation and the pain in his voice, but couldn't stop herself from continuing, this was too important. "You mean there has never been a case of a Vampire becoming or making someone pregnant? Ever?"

Henry frowned, not quite understanding where she was going. "Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure it would have been mentioned somewhere. If sometime in the future……….."

Liz cut Henry off quickly, "Not in the future, NOW Henry."

Henry became entirely too confused for his own good. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Liz took a deep breath, she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. "Henry, there's something I need to tell you as well. I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so so so very sorry for the wait guys. School has been keeping me very busy. Ok so this chapter is really short but I wanted to give you something to read until I get the next chapter up (which I am going to try really hard to do by this weekend). So please enjoy and review! **

Henry spun around at Liz's proclamation, eyes wide in an expression of pure shock. Liz was staring at the floor, embarrassed by the way she had just simply blurt it out, having wanted to break the news delicately. Her cheeks were flushed and she had one hand placed on her stomach where the womb lay underneath. Slowly, she raised her head, allowing her to gaze directly at Henry's confused and searching face. She didn't want to speak again, couldn't speak again, at least not until Henry had fully absorbed the implications of her pregnancy. They were going to have a baby. Henry was going to be a father.

Henry couldn't understand how he had missed it. Listening closely he could hear an echo in Liz's heartbeat, one that clearly came from the child she was carrying inside of her. How long it had been there he had no idea. For all he knew she could have been pregnant for only a few days, or it could have been weeks, since the first time they made love. She had him so utterly mesmerized that, when he was with her, she was all he could think about. Her presence in his life had created such a vulnerability in him, one that scared him to the core, causing him to fear and doubt his own instincts. They had never used protection, as far as he knew they didn't need it. No Vampire had ever had a child, or at least it had never been recorded. But yet, the sound of another heartbeat was indeed there, following the rhythm of its mother.

Suddenly Henry had a thought, and before he could thoroughly think it through, the words came spilling out of his mouth. "Are you sure it's mine?"

As soon as they came out, he instantly wished he could take them back. Liz's face fell and he could hear her heartbeat speed up in response to her growing anger.

"Of course it's your Henry! What do you think I'm some kind of slut! That I sleep around on a daily basis just to get my kicks! Just because I slept with you the night we met doesn't mean I'm easy……..I felt a connection, one that I THOUGHT you felt too! I haven't been intimate with anyone else in over a year, so, YES, I'm sure!" Liz was sobbing now, all of her anger having melted away, leaving her body weak and exhausted. Once she started she just couldn't stop. The tears flowed from her like water through a broken dam. Never had she felt this emotionally in her entire life-not during her wedding, or even her divorce-her whole body shook from the strain. She felt strong hands wrap around her shoulders, and before she could pull away instinct took over, causing her to lean into the form in front of her. Even if she had wanted to move, Henry had his grip firm, trying to reassure and comfort her. His lips were partially pressed into her hair, whispering "Shhhh" in her ears over and over again until he felt her beginning to calm. Finally, when she stilled, her heartbeat returning to normal, he tipped her head to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Liz, I did not mean to imply any such thing, please believe me. It's just a question that I felt compelled to ask, forgive me. I've been alive for nearly five centuries, and I've never heard of a Vampire impregnating a human, I was told it was impossible. I was merely trying to make sense of it in my own head. I would never want to hurt you, I am just having trouble believing in such a miracle. I have always wanted a child of my own, and being able to receive that gift is beyond any expectation I've had since my turning. I believe you, my beautiful Liz, and I am stunned and overjoyed beyond belief!"

Liz, feeling much better after her dramatic scene, buried her head in Henry's chest, smiling to herself while silent tears still trickled down her chin "It's really and truly real Henry, I swear. You're going to be a daddy." Without thinking, Liz added, "Henry, I love you." She looked up at him, afraid she had just taken it one step too far. Henry smile grew with each word, putting him in ecstasy. "I love you too my darling, Liz."

They kissed passionately for a few moments, and when they pulled apart, Liz held onto Henry tightly still. "So," she asked, "What do we do now?"


	7. Chapter 8

Liz sat on the sofa in her apartment, glaring at her phone for the second consecutive night in a row. Only this time, it had nothing to do with a missed call, but rather a call that was soon to be made. She'd been sitting in that same position since she'd awoken that morning, having called in sick for work. Laurel had nearly had a heart attack when she told her she couldn't come in "due to personal reasons." She was anxious to know what could have been so important that her co-worker was willing to cancel an appointment with a major client, especially one who made Narcissus look like Mother Teresa. Liz had to promise to tell her everything the following week just to get her off the line so that she could call her parents. And yet here she was, 12 hours later, having done nothing of the sort.

Liz kept telling herself that by going the conversation over in her head it would make it easier, but to be completely honest even she had trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. Sure, it was something that she had wanted desperately when her and Eddie were together, but here she was, unmarried and pregnant, with the father being a 470 year old vampire she'd met a little over a month ago, although she felt that she'd known him her whole life.

Henry, Liz thought to herself. He was the one who finally convinced her to call her parents, knowing that Liz needed a strong support system during her pregnancy during the day, when he was incapable of being by her side, especially since their situation was new and pretty much uncharted territory. He, himself, had made it clear that he would be with her every night from now until the delivery whenever it was physically possible. Liz smiled, thinking about how nervous, attentive, and protective he had been towards her last night, asking her how she'd been feeling, what the doctor's had said about the baby, and catering to her every wish and request. He was as giddy as a schoolboy one minute, and as severe as a warden the next; cautioning her about the dangers of routine pregnancies, let alone "abnormal" ones. It was his decision to essentially split their time between apartments, knowing that Liz needed to be in a comfortable environment, and aware of her hesitance to simply stay at his place around the clock. They had, therefore, made her room suitable for his daytime needs, although it was definitely going to take some getting used to on her part. They had finished installing the blinds shortly before sunrise, and Henry had brought up the phone call then. He had asked her to wait until he was awake, but Liz had been so certain that she should do it on her own that she went to the phone immediately after she had woken up. She was beginning to agree with him, and the more she thought about it, the better an idea it sounded to her.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door closing down the hall. Walking towards the living room window she saw the night begin to settle over the city. How long had she been sitting there in contemplation? Before she could answer herself she felt a breeze caress her skin and warm hands encircle her, settling gently on her stomach. She leaned back into Henry's arms and began to wonder if she had even felt quite so safe in her entire life.

"Elizabeth…." Henry whispered into her ear, wondering why she had been sitting in complete darkness. "Mmmmmm," she responded. Henry could see her fatigue and felt her heart slowing in relaxation, preparing to drift off into sleep. He knew she needed her rest, and yet there were other things that took priority at the moment. "Liz, have you called your parents already?"

Liz tried to shake away the feelings of exhaustion. "I was going to but I……..I couldn't."

"Good," Henry responded, stroking her hair, "I wanted to be with you when you did. You know you're not alone in this; not now not ever. This is our child and I won't let you try to do it all, okay?"

"I know Henry, let's just call them now and get it over with."

Liz made her way back to the sofa that she'd spent her day in, Henry making himself comfortable at her side. She turned to him once more for some kind of reassurance, and when he took hand, kissing it softly, she knew it was time. Gently picking up the receiver, she dialed the numbers that had been engrained into her brain at an early age, and let it ring twice before she heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"Hello?" Vicki said into the receiver, contemplating hanging up after 2 minutes of silence.

"Mom?" Liz said, practically squeaking. She wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone at that very moment, but she knew Henry would just make her call back.

"Sweetie! Why didn't you say something? I heard someone breathing and thought we were getting another one of those damn obscene phone calls! Is everything alright? You sound…..stressed." Before Liz could open her mouth to speak, her mother continued. "Is this about Edward? I knew you were upset! Talk to me baby, you know I'm here for you. I haven't heard from you in weeks, I thought I'd said something wrong but all I said was……"

Rolling her eyes Liz cut her mother off in mid-sentence, not wanting to listen to her past mistakes rehashed once again, and knowing that if she didn't say something soon, she never would. "No mom, this is not about Edward! I'm so over that, I swear!" Hearing her mother start to speak in the background she went on. "Okay, so maybe I'm not completely over it but that's not the point. I have some important……..news." She could hear silence at the other end and was about to ask if anyone was there when her mother said, "Go on." Looking at Henry, who smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, she took a deep breath and said, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, sweetie! Why didn't you tell Eddie! I'm sure you two could have worked something out. Bringing a baby into the world with two divorced parents is harmful to their well-being."

Tempted to ask her how the hell she would know that from, and assuming instead that she'd gotten that psychobabble from one of her 'shows,' Liz simply said, "It's not Eddie's."

Liz immediately took the phone away from her ear, having heard a multitude of curses, in many different languages by the way, coming from the receiver in a decibel that only dogs would be able to decipher. Mustering her courage she caught her mom starting a conversation with her dad in the background.

"Shut up Mike, I wasn't talking to you. It's Liz. Yes, I'm cursing! She just told me she's pregnant Mike am I supposed to be skipping around the room? No it's not Eddies! And no I don't know who the hell's it is! She's unmarried for 3 months now and she's pregnant! Yes I remember that we weren't married when we had her, but it's different………yes it is, don't be such a prick Mike! I think you're sleeping on the couch tonight you moron…………"

"MOM" Liz screamed into the receiver, suddenly enraged beyond belief. "I'm still here so please stop talking like I'm not!"

"Who's the father? How long have you known him? What does he do? Did he propose?"

"Mom, I will tell you everything I promise, but can you please put dad on the phone? I need to talk to someone calm right now."

"I'm calm! Mike tell her I'm fcking calm...don't shush me! Fine, you talk to her!"

Liz heard static in the receiver and was relieved to hear her dad on the other line.

"Hi, honey. How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

"Hi dad," Liz couldn't help but smile when her dad played the "good cop" routine, knowing that she had him wrapped around her finger since birth. "All I need is for you and Mom to come down here for an indefinite visit. The pregnancy's….well it's complicated and I could really use all the help I can get. You can meet the father when you come down and I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Okay, count us in. I'll talk to your mother and we'll be there by the end of the week."

"Are you sure you can get her to come?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Liz could hear her mother ranting in the background, but all she could think of when she hung up the phone was 'this is going to be interesting'.


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hey guys! I am so sorry for the extended hiatus. I've recently decided that 20 credits in a semester is way too much, because I can't seem to find time for anything! I'm going to try my best to give out chapters ASAP but I seem to be fighting off a tad bit of writer's block as well. This chapter isn't great, kind of filler, but the three characters come face to face for the first time. I wanted to get this out because I've been getting a lot of messages asking me to continue (thank you all so much-it makes me so happy that you like my work) and seeing our boys at Megacon made me more determined than ever. So here goes, tell me what you think!**

As usual, I own nothing but Liz and my plotline.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vicki was in a horrible mood by the time they reached the address Liz had provided them with. Not only had they missed their original flight from Toronto due to the region's lovely winter weather (damn snowstorms!) but when they finally got to the airport and arranged for seats on the next plane out, that flight was delayed for almost 3 hours, which was twice as long as the travel time itself. Although seemingly short, Vicki made no attempt to hide her opinions on the fact that the turbulence and snotty flight attendants made it seem ten times longer. And not only did the airline lose one of her bags but the traffic getting into the city was horrendous and did nothing to improve her disposition; in fact by the time they got to the hotel Mike was seriously considering staying in a different room, but he knew if he were to even joke about it he'd lose his head, possibly quite literally. Mike knew it had something to do with Liz's baby news, so he let her rant and rave to her heart's content, promising himself at least one good shot of brandy by the night's end. After squeezing into a parking spot barely big enough to fit a bike, Mike mumbled a silent prayer, thankful to finally get there, but dreading the upcoming encounter. Mike knew Vicki far too well to even hope things would go smoothly, more than that he knew their past. Although life had been good to them since Liz was born, he lived in constant fear of being drawn back into the 'freaky' world of all things that go bump in the night. He couldn't put his finger on it, but as they waited for the elevator to take them to level 5, Mike had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and an immense dread that tonight he would have to face those fears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicki knew she was being a hypocrite, since she and Mike had had Liz before marriage, and she never expected that Liz would remain celibate forever. Like her parents it was a way out for her, and since splitting with Eddie god knows she needed some comfort. But what Vicki could understand is how her daughter, who was always so overly cautious and completely focused on her work, could be pregnant-it just wasn't like her. And the nerve of Liz! Not telling her who the father was, making her 'wait and see'. Sometimes that girl was just so………so much like her. Vicki had to admit it was something she would have done, but it didn't make her any happier nonetheless. She couldn't wait to meet this guy, boy he was not going to know what hit him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz kept staring out through the peephole, at the hallway outside Henry's apartment, every minute or so after she saw her parents pull up to the building. She hadn't remembered feeling this nervous since her high school graduation, where she spent the entire time worrying that she was going to trip and fall when they called her name. She laughed to herself, thinking of how ridiculous a thought it was. Hearing the faint dinging of the elevator, Liz glanced around the room making sure everything was in place. The lights were all brightly lit, allowing her mother to see as best as she could with retinitis pigmentosa. Although the degeneration had stabilized before she was born, she still had a disability that made life difficult, especially at night, and Liz didn't want that to be a factor tonight. The tables were set with Henry's best china, from the 18th century if she remembered correctly, as well as elegant silverware and classes. Henry chose a fine French cuisine, which he of course prepared himself, and was in the other room working on some illustrations for his newest issue. The doorbell caused her to whirl around, and after quickly smoothing her shirt and running a hand through her hair, she plastered on a smile and opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad!" Liz exclaimed, running to Mike's open arms for a much needed embrace. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyelids but, refusing to break down yet, she pushed them back. Pulling away she glanced towards the elevator.

"Where's Mom?" she asked, worrying that her mother had changed her mind and refused to come inside.

"Oh, she just went back down to the car to get the cake we bought on the way from the hotel. There's a really cute Italian pastry shop down the block and we didn't want to come here empty handed. And sweets always make everyone feel better," he said, flashing her a reassuring grin.

"But Dad! It's too dark outside! She's not………" she began to protest, imagining my mother walking into a pole or, even worse, onto the street.

"Don't even worry about it, Liz," he interrupted, "I asked the doorman to keep an eye on her after she told me she'd 'run up and meet me.' You know her, always miss independent, if only she knew, " he laughed. "Well, are you going to let me in, or what," he asked mockingly.

"Oh, of course, sorry," Liz muttered, blushing and stepping aside.

It was at that moment that Henry walked into the room, with a wide grin plastered on his face, thrilled to finally meet the wonderful people that Liz had told him so much about. He was in no way prepared for who he saw standing there in his entryway. All at once recognition flashed in his eyes. "Detective," he said, with a cold, fixed expression.

"Fitzroy?!" Mike replied, confused for a moment before realization kicked in. "Fitzroy!" he screamed, stepping forward. Looking from Henry, to his daughter, and back once more to the vampire, he started, "YOU……"

It was at that moment that Vicki pushed open the door, which was slightly ajar, only letting through fragments of what was going on inside. She had frowned, wondering why Mike's mood had changed so quickly.

She felt as if she had stepped back in time to another life; before marriage, before Liz. It looked almost identical to the condo back in Toronto, down to the simplest of décor. Suddenly seeing the three standing in front of her for the first time, her eyes went wide, and the boz which she had been holding dropped from her hold. There standing in front of her was Mike, her daughter, and Henry. No, it couldn't be, she thought to herself, stepping forward. "Henry?" she whispered, barely trusting her voice.


	9. Chapter 10

_**A/N I own nothing but Liz and my own plotline. Sorry for the wait. Read and review please!**_

Henry couldn't believe his own eyes. As it was, he was mentally kicking himself for his own stupidity. Celluci was Liz's father! That explains the familiarity of her blood, her scent, the initial draw to her. She was a part of someone from his past, and of all people! He knew she came from Toronto, and that her parents were involved with one of the city's past vampires. At times he even wondered if it was him, but never, NEVER, had he dreamed of this man being the father of Liz; _his_ Liz. Henry could just imagine the thoughts going through the Detective's heads, as his own were swirling around uncontrollably. Thank god for Vampire strength, for surely Mike would have otherwise tried to kill him. Mike's shock had just begun to form into anger, his name manifesting on the other man's lips, when she walked in.

He sensed her before he saw her. There was something about her, a primitive urge to claim her for himself, that affected him somewhere in the recesses of his mind. Her image was one he had seen clear as crystal hundreds of times before; the angel that appeared to him shortly after waking for the day, at least before Liz had came into his life. She was the one he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried, the words on the tip of his tongue always, never spoken. He saw recognition flash in her eyes, saw her drop the box to the floor, and heard her call his name. But who was she? She was his, his………. 

"Vicki." The name suddenly emerged. Not a questions, a statement, a definite. The memories came flooding back just as a tidal wave of emotions came crashing down around him. He saw her, younger, but undoubtedly her. She was at his side, battling Astaroth, offering her wrist when he was injured, saving him from Mendoza, stabbing him with his own sword, pushing him away. He remembered her refusal, his pain, and his final decision to erase all memories of her as he stared as his reflection in the glass. 

Henry was so lost in his own thoughts that he never saw her walking towards him. He didn't see her hand raised from her side, or the anger that clouded her face, leaving her expression as cold as stone. He did, however, feel the palm of her hand connect with his cheek just as a tear fell from his eye. 


	10. Chapter 11

_**A/N I own nothing but Liz and my own plotline. Sorry for the wait. Read and review please!**_

As flesh impacted with flesh Henry's eyes turned coal black, and fangs descended as a snarl ripped from his throat. His mind perceived a threat, an offense, something to be dealt with swiftly and removed from his world. He launched himself at Vicki before anyone else in the room could bat an eyelash, let alone get in his way. His fingers pressed into her throat, slamming her against the door, which closed under the force. The beast had reached the surface before he could get it under control and reason was lost. He looked into the eyes of the woman before his, his _prey_, and saw them soften, if only for a second. Then the look of hatred threatened to pierce his soul once more, daring him to proceed. Suddenly, for the second time in less than five minutes, he felt himself hit, this time from behind. 

"HENRY. GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. OF. MY. MOTHER!" Liz screamed at him pounding her fists into his back as each word was spat out. She had no idea what was going on between the two of them, but at this point she couldn't care less. She had never seen this side of him emerge, and truth be told she was a little scared, but he was hurting her mother and she was NOT going to stand for it, regardless of what he could do to her. Deep down she knew he would not hurt her, if only because of the pregnancy, but also hoped his feelings for her were strong enough to tame his fury. 

Henry forcefully let go of Vicki and whirled around. His anger turned to shock when he turned to face an almost identical expression of rage, the facial characteristics so similar a common man would not have easily been able to tell which woman was which. He felt the beast roaring for release, but his mind finally won its battle, seeing the future mother of his child; his Liz. His eyes once again returned to their brilliant blue, teeth only slightly sharper than those of a human's.

"Liz, I'm so sorry, I…" Henry started, unsure of what to say. He had never meant to lose himself like that, to scare her or threaten her family. This can't be happening, he thought to himself. 

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Henry," Liz said icily, hands on her hips in classic Vicki Nelson stance. God, how could he have missed it. "You almost KILLED my mother," Liz said, her voice raised in a hardly unrecognizable tone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I'm sorry, Vicki," Henry muttered, staring at the ground, feeling more than a little bit like a child reprimanded by his mother. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, are you alright?" Henry's voice was sincere, but to show he was being truthful he offered a hand to Vicki, who was still crouched on the floor where she had fallen when he let go. 

Vicki ignored him, pulling herself up using the doorknob, still glaring. Liz walked over to her to stand by her side, facing Henry, who felt as if the furies were watching him, deciding his fate. After inspecting her mother's neck for marks, and being reassured by Vicki, she turned to her father, who stood silent in the center of the room with his flask in one hand, the one he always seemed to carry for "emergencies only." Looking at him, but speaking to the room in general she stated bluntly, "Now, will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The apartment remained eerily quiet for almost an hour. If not for the movement of limbs and the constant gulping of Mike's emergency liquor, it would have been easy for each of them to forget that they were not alone. No one wanted to be the first to speak; no one wanted to tell Liz the story of their past together – in fact no one knew the whole story to begin with. Henry was turning over recent event in his mind, beating himself up for not seeing what was right in front of his eyes, not to mention his overly capable alternate senses. Vicki could not speak, for she knew if she did, the anger bubbling underneath her surface would emerge, and there was no controlling what her rage might induce her to do. All she could think about were the difference in Henry's eyes from the last time she saw him, begging her to go with him to Vancouver, and then now, barely recognizing who she was. He didn't have to say it, she knew those eyes all too well, even after all these years; every emotion played across them clearly as if they were a window into his mind, his soul. Mike, on the other hand, was fixated on the reason for coming on this trip in the first place, and against all his control, he could do nothing but picture Fitzroy _violating_ his little girl. It was definitely not an image a father wanted to have in his head.

Liz had grown increasingly impatient of watching the other three current inhabitants of the apartment. She wanted answers, but no one seemed to be willing to give them to her. If her parents knew Henry, then he was the Vampire which they had respected for all those years, and yet now they were treating him like a criminal. And Henry! Well, he didn't even seem to register what was going on at first, he just got a dazed look in his eyes and didn't seem to be quiet…..there anymore. Not to mention he nearly tried to kill his mother-but why did she slap him in the first place!? She'd had just about enough, the tapping of her foot becoming increasingly louder and more frequent, and finally she nearly exploded.

"I don't know if anyone heard me, or you're all too busy running through soap opera scripts in your mind, but I would REALLY like to know what the HELL is going on here?!"

At this point, Mike put his flask back in his pocket and, as he was quite inebriated at the time, stumbled over to the chair nearest to Liz, plopping down roughly and mumbling, "It's funny you should mention hell………"

Liz shot her father a look, communicating that she was clearly not in the mood for jokes or sarcastic remarks at the moment. Since no one else seemed to be volunteering any answers, Liz took it upon herself to bring the conversation around to where she wanted it.

"Alright. Well, seeing as how we've pretty much established that you three know each other, I'm going to go ahead and assume that you both know what Henry is, correct?" Noting Henry had begun to stiffen, she sighed, knowing that this would involve a later discussion as to 'how to properly keep a secret' but at the moment her sanity seemed a lot more important that Henry's pride, because as edgy as her parents were, they were not a real significant threat to his well-being.

Mike's eyes widened and, after unsuccessfully attempting to stand up once, he remarked, "You do? And you still had…..had……..SEX with him!? Oh for Christ's sake what is wrong with the women in my life! You're all insane, that's gotta be it. No that IS it…….you're all fucking insane. Christ!"

"Detective," Henry snarled, "I would avoid taking the Lord's name in vain right now if I were you, after all you are in MY home……….."

"So what Fang Boy," Mike said, immediately sobering up and pulling himself to his full height in front of the smaller man. "You gonna bite me? Is that it," he laughed, shoving a hand into his hair. "Ooooo I'm soooo scared!" Mike retorted, while making spooky gestures in the air. "Oh wait, too late, you already did that!" He was right in front of Henry now, easily within reaching distance. Henry growled, ready to tear his throat out, when they both turned to the voice behind them.

"Alright, ENOUGH ALREADY! I've had enough god damn testosterone….sorry Henry…..for one night! Yes, Dad, I know that Henry is a Vampire, and from your reaction I pretty much figure so do you. So if this is the Vampire you and Mom have been telling me about for like, my entire life, why are you both trying to kill him!"

Henry's face softened slightly, looking towards Vicki for the first time since his apology. "You talked about me to her, that much?" he said, his eyes glistening. Vicky remained hardened, still unable to forgive him for leaving her life, yet wanting to kill him for coming back. Henry was about to take a step towards her, when Mike yelled from behind.

"No shit Fitzroy, she's only named after important people in her life," he responded, rolling his eyes. "Elizabeth, as in your mother, Mary as in your _wife_," he spat out the last word for emphasis. "DUH?!"

Henry's head was spinning as he turned to face his old rival. "But why?" It was then he heard Vicki speak.

"Because if you would have never left, she wouldn't have been born.."

Confused, Henry turned around. "What…." Then the wheels began to turn. Liz was turning 23 in August. He left Toronto a little less than 24 years ago. He knew, was positive in fact, Vicki had not been with either him or Celluci before their final battle….he would have smelled him on her. But if Liz was……they had to have………

Henry's eyes turned black, and he literally had to shove the beast back inside a tight space of himself, anger clawing its way to the surface. Turning to Vicki he let his fangs extend. He knew his powers wouldn't work on her, but he wanted to feel her fear, knowing what her answer would be. Surprisingly, she showed no anxiety whatsoever, just clear resolve.

"It didn't take long for you to go crawling back to _him_, did it? Was that how you fixed his life? _Sacrificed_ yourself to make him feel better about his own inadequacy. How long did it take Victoria, a couple of weeks? Days?"

"Hours, actually," Mike interrupted, going to stand by Vicki's side, hatred coming off of him in waves. "You, being the bastard you are, left her crying in your living room, and she needed comfort."

"Oh and what, a hug isn't good enough these days?" Henry shot back, circling them slowly, as a hunter does with prey, "And I suppose you want me to believe this was her idea as well?" Henry shrugged his head towards Vicki, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Actually," it was Vicki's turn to interrupt, "It was. In fact, I was so upset we used your bed. Our daughter was conceived in your apartment, on your bed, beneath your red silk sheets. And it was probably the best sex we've ever had….Is there anything else you'd like to know?"


	12. Chapter 13

Hey guys, sorry for the extended hiatus, I'm trying to get over some massive writer's block

Hey guys, sorry for the extended hiatus, I'm trying to get over some massive writer's block. It seems to be getting better so I'm hoping to be a little more prolific. I know this chapter is really short but I'm going to post them as I go so that I don't make you wait any longer.

--

Henry spun around towards Mike, wanting nothing more at that very moment to rip his throat out and watch him die a slow and painful death. Speed was his skill, and he used it often in his anger. In a matter of seconds he had Mike by the throat in the air, while his hands were scratching and pulling uselessly trying to free himself from the inevitable grip of death. Henry barely registered the voices in the background pleading with him to relent, all he could do was picture the detective taking what was his, in the most dishonorable way, pleasuring and losing himself inside _his_ Vicki, in what was _his_ home. The image of Mike thrusting deep within her, her writhing beneath him, crying out her satisfaction for someone who wasn't him, it made him see nothing but red. He could see the color draining from his opponents face, felt his struggling begin to cease and his breathing become shallower. He was moments away from victory when suddenly he felt a stabbing pain through his stomach that left him unable to stand. Mike dropped to the floor like a rag doll, Vicki rushing to his side trying desperately to wake him up. All the while Henry sat in shock, gaping at the sword in his stomach, the blood gushing onto his pure white carpet, and Liz with blood staining her hands, and tears covering her face. It was the last image he saw before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 14

Liz collapsed onto the floor next to Henry, barely able to believe what she had just done

Liz collapsed onto the floor next to Henry, barely able to believe what she had just done. Henry had already proved violent with her mother, but to see him seconds away from murdering her father was more than she could take. This was not her Henry. She had never seen the anger clouding his face, or the hatred in his eyes, nor had he ever displayed his true nature so aggressively. It scared the living shit out of her. Her mother had seemed frozen in another time and place, watching her father and Henry, in fact she had on such a look of horror and shock that it was quite possible she couldn't have moved if she liked. Liz watched the breath being taken from her father, the man who had cared for her all of her life, tucked her in at night, protected her during her teens, and lent a shoulder to cry on whenever she had needed one. Then she saw the man she loved, the father of her unborn child, trying to take that away from her. Before she realized it, she had his father's sword in hand, knowing that it wouldn't kill him, or at least praying for it not to, but hoping to slow him down and stop the demon that he had released within himself. Now she knelt there next to him, as he lay unconscious, blood drenching both of their clothes as well as the carpet, and staining her hands. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, her body from shaking, or her heart from nearly ripping free from her chest. She just sat there and stared at Henry for what felt like hours.

Vicki ran to Mike as he simultaneously hit the floor. She took his head and cradled it in her lap, urging him to wake up, as he had lost consciousness right before Henry had let go. She was cursing herself for her stupidity in provoking Henry, wondering why after all these years she still refused to think before she spoke. She repeated Mike's name over and over in what was as close to a prayer as she'd ever said, eventually to be rewarded when she heard him begin to cough. He tried to struggle, tried to speak, but she understood him without words, and immediately shushed him.

"Liz is fine, we're okay, you're okay, just save your breath for now, alright Mike, you need to do that for me, can you do that for me?" Vicki said shakily, her voice barely able to stop from cracking. She was rewarded with a nod from Mike, and it was then that she turned to look her head and take in the rest of the scene.

It was enough to make her flashback to that day twenty years ago, as it paralleled perfectly. Only this time, Liz had done the stabbing, and it was to protect Mike, not Henry. She knew Henry would heal, but she also knew all too well the turmoil going on inside Liz's head. Gently, she grabbed a pillow off the couch and laid Mike's head upon it, promising to be right back. She ran into the kitchen, so similar to Henry's setup in Toronto it gave her chills, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Lifting his head, she urged Mike to drink in an effort to alleviate some of the pressure and pain on his throat, and then she ran to Liz, taking her baby in her arms. Liz was a wreck, barely able to breathe she was crying so hard. Stroking her hair she told her it would be okay, and when she felt her muscles begin to relax, and her sobs become further apart, she pulled away to look in her face. Knowing what needed to be done, she nodded, then took the knife she had stashed in her pocket during her trip to the kitchen, she slit her wrists, wincing from the pain.

Realizing what was going on, Liz started shaking her head. "No Mom! I stabbed him, and he's the father of my child, I'll do it," she exclaimed while attempting to pry the knife from her mother's hands. Even with one arm, Vicki didn't relent. "That's exactly it Liz, your child! We know nothing about this pregnancy, as far as I knew this type of thing couldn't even occur, so right now, having him feed off you could be very dangerous. God knows what it can do to the baby, and you can't risk losing more blood than is safe for your condition. Your dad is out of the question, so that leaves me." Seeing Liz about to protest, Vicki held up her good hand and quickly finished her speech. "Don't argue with me, I've made up my mind."

Vicki walked over to Henry, slightly worried because she had never seen him collapse short of dying for the day, and held her wrists directly over his mouth. Her blood began to drip slowly passed his slightly parted lips, and after a few minutes, Henry jerked upwards taking her wrist closer and suckling like a nursing child. At that moment Vicki was both a little afraid and very aroused, and it was all she could do to remember what was going on around them. She just prayed he remembered when to stop.


End file.
